¿Nosotros?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: No sé cómo llegue a este punto, pero la verdad ahora no me importa. No sé qué hare con estos sentimientos que siento de una manera tan fuerte y por una persona que no me puede corresponder… mejor dicho, no me debe corresponder.


_**Hey!**_

No me podía dejar esta pareja que ya me había imaginado antes en el mundo del Fanfiction. Si no me equivoco será el primer Fencer en español, así es que ya me he puesto mi granito de arena para que la pareja aumente en español

Una presentación corta para lo que no me conocen en el fandom de iCarly. Mi nombre real es David, tengo dieciséis años y me gusta escribir mucho.

Espero que disfruten de este fic y que no me haya quedado tan mal, porque es la primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja.

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash ósea pareja chico x chico, si no te gusta o eres homofóbico, este no es tu lugar.

iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes si fuese así Miranda estaría conmigo en mi cama… pero no es así.

* * *

_**¿Nosotros?**_

* * *

No sé cómo llegue a este punto, pero la verdad ahora no me importa. No sé qué hare con estos sentimientos que siento de una manera tan fuerte y por una persona que no me puede corresponder… mejor dicho, no me debe corresponder.

¿Cómo un chico de dieciséis años le puede corresponder a un hombre de veintinueve años? ¡Eso sería imposible! Y si, de alguna forma los sentimientos que tengo son mutuos, su madre se interpondría entre nosotros dos, o tal vez mi pequeña hermana, que es su mejor amiga.

Así es, aunque me sienta extraño, aunque yo sea un adulto, me he enamorado de un pequeño niño… ya es todo un joven.

Yo Spencer Shay estoy enamorado de Fredward "Freddie" Benson, el mejor amigo de mi hermanita Carly y vecino desde que lo conozco, pues la señora Benson fue mi vecina desde antes de que Carly y Freddie llegaran a nuestras vidas… seguía siento una loca pero ahora esa locura se convirtió en sobreprotección para mi pobre Freddie. Quiero decir para su querido hijo.

Para ser sincero, ni siquiera se en que momento paso, pero recuerdo que desde que Freddie era muy pequeño, jugaba conmigo. Claramente que él era un niño pequeño y yo era algo más joven y no tenía intenciones de que pasara lo que me está pasando ahora, desde que ese niño comenzó a crecer de muchas formas.

Paso de ser el niño nerd, pequeño, indefenso, raro y sobretodo inseguro a ser un joven musculoso, con los mismos gustos de niño nerd pero demostrándolos menos, con una voz profunda que aún no se termina de formar, cosa que me hace temblar.

Sigo sin entender por qué me enamore de ese niño pequeño, tan cercano a mí y a todas las personas que conozco. Teniendo cientos de hombres y mujeres fuera de mi vida, que no conocía a ciencia cierta y que eran de mi edad o un poco mayores o tal vez menores, me tenía que enamorar de un chico al cual casi le doblaba la edad y la verdad esta situación me estaba poniendo mal, pero la vida tiene que seguir.

Hoy es sábado por la mañana, el cielo esta nublado, lo puedo ver por el gran ventanal que tengo en mi departamento. Carly sigue dormida, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del edificio y supongo que de la ciudad, deben de ser pasadas las ocho de la mañana y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño, pues ahora el sentimiento de amor y nostalgia a la vez me están dominando, creando una sensación nueva y sobretodo extraña que me está estresando.

Estoy intentando mirar el maratón de "Celebridades bajo el agua" aunque la verdad no me puedo concentrar en el programa, sigo perdido en mis pensamientos que solamente me transportan a dudar de lo que hare con mis pensamientos.

¿Debería de confesarle todo a Freddie? Pero eso sería muy riesgoso, puede que él me rechace, que sería algo muy malo para mi corazón. Pero también tengo que tener en cuenta que puedo romper la amistad que tiene con Carly, que puede dejar de visitarnos al departamento o peor aún ¡Contarle a su madre de mis sentimientos!

Marissa buscaría la manera de echarme del edificio o en circunstancias que me gustarían menos, se marcharía con Freddie y jamás lo volvería a ver. Me ganaría el odio de Carly, Sam y posiblemente de Gibby… creo que esta es la peor opción de muchas maneras.

La otra opción y por la cual estoy seguro que iré es dejar que pase el tiempo, intentar olvidar a Freddie como lo he estado haciendo, con resultados vanos pero al fin intentos.

Tener a Freddie en el departamento, tener charlas de hombre a hombre como si fuese su padre, dándole esos consejos que solamente un padre puede dar… creo que eso es algo que impide más la relación que deseo, Freddie me ve como un padre, ni siquiera como un amigo y creo que es más difícil cambiar la idea de un padre a la de un amigo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo el control de la televisión. ¡Ya no puedo más! Al menos si voy a estar pensando en todo esto, será en mi cama, tal vez y me quede dormido.

Apago la televisión y lanzo el control al sofá y camino hasta mi habitación, dejando todo en silencio.

* * *

Sí me he quedado dormido en mi habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero al parecer, por el ruido que viene de la sala ya es algo tarde. Abro mis ojos y miro el reloj que tengo al lado de mi cama, la una de la tarde, creo que este sueño ha sido algo reparador y a la vez una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y Spencer?- Puedo escuchar a Freddie preguntar por mí, eso me hace sentir bien al menos se preocupa por mí y eso es un gran avance.

-No lo sé, debe de seguir dormido o salió temprano con Calceto.-Puedo escuchar que se crea un mínimo silencio, para luego escuchar tres carcajadas, Carly, Sam y Freddie riéndose de la ironía del comentario.

-¿Para qué lo quieres Freidora?- El hecho de que Sam le llame así a Freddie me causa algo de enojo, ya que no es como un apodo de cariño sino para molestarle y eso nadie lo debe de hacer.

No sé cómo he aguantado tanto para no hacerle nada a Sam, por comportarse mal con Freddie, pero debo de disimular todo.

-Quería pedirle un consejo.- Freddie hablaba con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Vamos a los licuados locos?- Escucho a mi pequeña hermanita ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre ignorar a Freddie de esa manera?!

-Por supuesto.- Contesto Sam.

-¿No vienes Freddie?- Al parecer Freddie se quedó en su lugar, mientras las chicas iban para la puerta.

-En serio que necesito a Spencer ¿Puedo pasar a su habitación?-

-Por supuesto, pero tal vez siga dormido.- Contesto Carly y escucho la puerta principal del departamento cerrarse.

Estoy emocionado de muchas maneras, Freddie y yo solos… ah se vale soñar, pero quiere un consejo sobre ¡no sé! Mejor me hago el dormido para que me despierte con un beso… creo que sigo soñando.

Ahora escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre lentamente, me imagino a Freddie entrando con algo de miedo, como lo hacía cada que viene por un consejo.

-¿Spencer?- Pregunta en un susurro y con voz tierna, tengo que aguantar para no abrir los ojos. Por los ruidos que sigo escuchando, Freddie acaba de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y con el pestillo, seguramente es algo muy importante… o me quiere violar. Ojala fuese la segunda.

Puedo sentir a Freddie cada vez más cerca de mi cama.

-Spencer.- Me llama, posando una de sus manos en mi cuerpo, moviéndome un poco para que reaccione, para que no parezca que estaba fingiendo, abro los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie?- Digo con lentitud.

-¿Acaso piensas que te creía que estuvieras dormido? ¡Roncas Spencer!- Creo que la jugada me salió algo mal.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie?- Hago como si mi amado castaño no me hubiese dicho nada y el solamente puede rodar los ojos.

-¿Te puedo pedir un consejo?- Ya sabía que venía para eso, pero mi cara sigue siendo de asombro.

-Por supuesto que sí, acuéstate a mí lado.- Al menos esta cama es matrimonial y lo tendré a mi lado, es un pequeño consuelo vano.

Freddie no se lo pensó mucho, se quitó el par de tenis para poder recostarse mejor en la cama, quito las cobijas del lado desocupado y se cubrió con ellas, quedando a mi lado como una pareja común… tengo que dejar de soñar tanto, me estoy lastimando y eso no es bueno.

-¿Es algo serio?- Le pregunto algo preocupado, Freddie casi nunca me pide consejos de manera lenta, solamente los pide y ya, esta manera me está asustando algo.

-En realidad sí, es respecto a la persona que me gusta y la reacción que puede tener mi madre por eso.- Eso no es bueno para mí, pero tengo que apoyar a Freddie en lo que sea.

-¿Cuál es el problema que tiene ella?-

-Para empezar, esta vez es EL, no ella.- Freddie se sonrojo algo ante la declaración, bueno tenía una pequeña posibilidad para que Freddie me amara… pero tal vez amaba a Griffin el ex de Carly o de una manera extraña a Gibby o a Shane… a todos menos a mí.

-Eso es algo fuerte, no me preocupa a mí, pero tu madre te hará toda una escena… te hace una escena si no comes tus vegetales, te la va a armar.- No es que quisiera desanimar a Freddie, era la verdad y al parecer él me entendía.

-Lo sé, pero el punto es que es mucho mayor que yo.- ¡Mayor que él! ¡Yo me estoy debatiendo por ese punto y resulta que le gusta un hombre mayor que él! Maldito cosmos, karma o Dios… según sea el caso, creo que diré que la culpa es mía por no confesar nada.

-¿Cuántos años aproximadamente?- Pregunte, tenía que saberlo.

-Tiene veintinueve años, trece años mayor que yo.- ¡Maldito sea ese tipo! ¡Tiene mi edad el estúpido y el amor de Freddie!

-¿Y qué te ha dicho él acerca de lo que harán o le dirán a tu madre?- Pregunto, tengo que tener suficiente información para dar un consejo, por más irónico que se escuche Spencer Shay da consejos.

-De hecho, aún no le confieso a él lo que siento, eso es un impedimento más.-

-¿Lo que te esta poniendo mal es?- Quiero saberlo para poder ayudarle.

-Quiero confesarle a él y luego, sin importar lo que hagan los demás seguir a su lado.- Eso sonó tan hermoso, como si fuese para mí.

-Un problema más es que su hermana es una de mis mejores amigas y no sé cuál será su reacción.- ¿A qué chica conoce Freddie que tenga un hermano de mi edad? Ni idea de quien estará hablando.

-¿Es una muy buena amiga?-

-Por supuesto que sí.- Freddie hizo una pausa y se acercó más a mí.- Pero lo que me importa es saber si él me quiere.- No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, Freddie comienza a pasar una de sus manos por mi torso, haciéndome temblar un poco.

-¿Y cómo es él?- Tengo que saber contra quien compito.

-Pues es algo alto, tiene el cabello color castaño.- Hasta ahora suena guapo.- Es algo loco, es escultor y estudio un tiempo leyes…- ¿Espera que está diciendo Freddie?- Se llama Spencer Shay y está a mi lado.- Freddie hablo sin vergüenza ¿Qué ocurre conmigo entonces? NO puedo creer que mejor el pequeño niño de dieciséis años se atreviese mejor que yo que tengo veintinueve años.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo como pareja? ¿Te gusto de esa manera?- Estaba que me moría de la emoción.

-¡Claro que sí Spen! Es de la única forma en que me has gustado desde hace algo de tiempo, en serio que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres muy importante.- Freddie dijo eso y de un momento a otro, lo tenía encima de mí, besando mis labios desenfrenadamente y con mucha pasión, sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo y he de admitirlo me estaba excitando de sobremanera.

-¡Freddie!- Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir otra cosa.

-Spencer, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Aunque seas mayor que yo ¿Te gustaría ser novio de este bobo niño nerd?- El hecho de que se dijera bobo niño nerd, me derritió en unos segundos.

-¡Claro que sí Freddie! Pero…- Freddie soltó un suspiro antes de que hablara, al parecer no le gusto ese "pero"- ¿Cómo les explicaremos a todos sobre nuestra relación?-

-No te preocupes Spencer, lucharemos para que esto sea aceptado y si no es así, al menos que no se destruya por la culpa de los demás.-

-Eres tan… bueno conmigo Freddie, no puedo creer que lo que estaba soñando al fin se hizo realidad.-

-¿Sabes que quiero? Que hagamos el amor.- Mi cara no puede estar más asombrado.

-Pero me pueden acusar de violación…-

-¿Quién dijo que tu series el dominante de la relación? Dicho esto me comenzó a desnudar y…

* * *

_**Una hora después.**_

No sé cómo llegue a este punto, pero la verdad ahora no me importa. No sé qué hare con estos sentimientos que siento de una manera tan fuerte y por una persona que no me puede corresponder… pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. La persona a la que amo me ha correspondido.

Ahora los dos estamos desnudos en mi cama, yo recostado en el torso de mi pequeño niño, que ha perdido su virginidad conmigo y eso de muchas maneras me pone feliz, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que contestare cuando me pregunten porque camino de la manera que siento que caminare, ese chico es toda una bestia en la cama.

Su mano pasa por mi cabello y yo solamente le puedo abrazar, de muchas maneras siento que es raro los papeles que hemos tomado en la relación, pero si digo que me ha gustado… seria poco, demasiado poco.

-¿En qué piensas Spencer?- Me pregunto Freddie con calidez, eran las primeras palabras que cruzábamos después de que hace un rato estuviésemos gimiendo los nombres del otro.

-En lo afortunado que me has hecho ser desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida… y ahora entraste en otra parte de mi cuerpo.- Freddie no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

-Lo siento Spencer, pero siempre había soñado con que fuese yo el que te poseyera y…-

-Ya entendí tu punto Freddie y enserio me ha gustado.- Me acerco más a su rostro y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que no importara nada, mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos, anda influirá entre nosotros.- Me dijo abrazándome más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo.- recuerdo haber dicho.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Recuerdo que me contesto, para luego quedarme dormido en el torso de mi amado Freddie, de mi amado niño que me acaba de violar… de mi amado niño que ahora solamente seria mío y yo de él, por lo que restara de nuestras vidas.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen sus reviews que son de inspiración para cualquier escritor.

Sí no se dejan un review les juro que enviare a mi amor Miranda Cosgrove, pero en papel de Megan Parker y no les gustara para nada, todas las cosas que les hará, no es bonito xD

Ya en serio, de nuevo gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
